Jack
by Kalexico
Summary: A short story - how a dog can change lives. Tibette. Rated K  for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

-

An enormous sigh escapes my lips as I close down my laptop. I lean back in my chair, a smirk etched on my face. When I turn around on my chair to get up, I hear the sound of his excited running around. I bend to scratch him behind his ears.

"Yes, Jack, we're going."

He places his front-paws against my legs in gratitude and makes a run for the door. This dog interrupted me in the middle of my article, but I can't say no to him when he looks at me like that with those big eyes. Those same eyes he used on me when I first met him, begging me to take him home and give him a decent life.

I grab my jacket and keys, lock up and head to the elevator. I normally take the stairs because elevators give me the feeling I can't breathe, but I don't want to risk Jack running over someone coming up. He's not heavy - 15 pounds - but to carry him down 12 flights of stairs is just too much.

We cross the street and enter Central Park. I know I have to tie him to his lead, but I just don't have the heart. He listens to my every command and there's no need to worry for me, but other people cast me these looks sometimes making me clear what they think about my dog running loose when they are walking with their children.

It's calm - a Tuesday morning, most kids are at school. I lean back my head to take in the fresh air the park provides, or at least the illusion of it. There's a slight, comfortable breeze. A beautiful Autumn day. Jack is a couple of feet in front of me, standing still and looking back at me as if he is waiting for me to follow him. I take one last look around and then yell. "Go!"

Jack knows what this means, it's one of his favourite commands. He runs as if his life depends on it, barely noticing his surroundings. He still avoids the mud pools and dirty places - he's just so smart. I start jogging as well to at least keep up with him. I used to go running with him in the morning, but I stopped last Winter because it was really freezing in New York and I didn't pick it up again, like I do other years.

I think that has everything to do with her leaving me. I used to such a lively person, always the positive one in the company. I used to go out a lot and just have fun. I had never felt the urge to see someone seriously until I met her. I would've done everything just to be with her and she did give in. I was so happy when it was just the two of us and Jack.

It is necessary for anyone interested in me to like dogs, or to at least like Jack. I found him when I was being utterly depressed in the park after my mother had passed away. He looked at me with those brown eyes of him and it was as if he wanted to say that he understood me and if I'd just take him with me, he would make it all better. I did take him with me. He would come and lick my face when I cried, lie down by my side when he sensed I felt lonely and sad.

He was so jealous when Jodi came into my life. He would always lie down between us in bed so that we had to lock the door if we wanted a romantic evening. He would cast me these offended looks afterwards, as if he knew what had transpired between my girlfriend and I, but we loved each other regardless and in the end, he did accept Jodi.

Every day when I check my mail, I still hope Jodi will have sent me something. Something to explain her sudden decision, to tell me what I did wrong, why she wanted to be out of my life so desperately, so urgently, without even saying goodbye or tell me what was wrong. She didn't even try to fix it. Apparently, I wasn't worth the effort. Luckily, Jack was there to comfort me. I swear to this day he gave me an 'I told you so'-look one day.

I am so lost in thought that I never noticed Jack going his own way. I look around, but can't see the light brown that indicates his tail anywhere. Fuck, where's Jack?

"Jaaaaaaack!"

Nothing.

"JACK PORTER!"

Still nothing.

"Jackie boy?"

Nada.

Fuck.

FUCK FUCK FUCK!

I start running harder. I try to think clear - Jack will always follow the trail. Just follow the trail. Why doesn't he come? Why doesn't he listen? Is he that far away? Breathing is starting to get harder because of the wave of panic that hits me. I see flashes before me of life without my Jack, I can barely hold back the tears. I can't lose Jack, it's just not an option.

I turn a corner and almost let myself fall down on the ground of happiness. There's my Jackie, sitting at the side of a pale-faced woman with puffy eyes who has obviously been crying. He's licking her hand and pushing his face against the woman's palm. I try to calm myself down as I walk towards them. The blonde woman looks up and I almost gasp loudly as I notice her beauty. Her hazel eyes are so sad I just want to hug her and tell her it's going to be okay. I smile nervously.

"I hope Jack isn't bothering you too much?"

The woman smiled meakly. "Oh, no, he's great. Jack. Fits him."

I extend my hand. "Bette Porter, nice to meet you."

"Tina Kennard, nice to meet you too."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

This blonde woman sitting in front of me is so beautiful and downright captivating. I can't just walk away from her now, she would be haunting me forever. I would always wonder what would have happened if I had sat down next to her and started talking to her. I decide to trust Jacks judgement: Tina needs someone to talk to, someone to comfort her.

"I hope you don't mind?" I ask, motioning to the bench.

"Oh, no, not at all." Her small smile makes my stomach flutter, something that hasn't happened since Jodi - and it took Jodi more than a smile the first time I met her. It was her view on art, so thorough, so deep and interesting that rocked my world.

I sit down and suddenly feel stupid. What am I going to say? She's a total stranger to me, all I know is her name. I don't know where she came from, what her story is, what she wants and expects in life... I don't even know how old she is. I think she must be 23 or something - which is 7 years younger than I am.

"So, for how long have you been sitting here?"

What an interesting question! Way to go, Bette Porter. This is really the way to charm someone's pants off.

"I don't know, actually." She even checks her watch. "It must be about three hours, I don't remember exactly."

"I hope I don't come across as intrusive and as it's rather personal I fully understand if you don't wish to answer any of my questions, but... I can't help but wonder what has happened? You look really sad."

"Oh, it's not very interesting. I... I don't want to bore you with any of my silly worries," Tina says, her voice trembling. She's about to burst out in tears again. What monster made this beautiful woman cry?

"If you want to talk about it over a free cup of coffee, I don't live very far away from here."

"I don't know, I'm sorry but I barely know you and I would feel uncomfortable if I'd just come barging into your home."

"I won't be barging if I invite you."

"I don't know."

"At least give Jack a chance to show you his new bone."

I'm not normally this pushy, but now I just have to convince her to at least have one coffee with me. I need to talk to her for a few minutes, I need to see who she is, even if only for the slightest bit.

She looks down at her lap where her hands are resting. The breeze kicks up some leaves, as if it is urging her to accept my invitation. She now throws her head in her neck and I involuntarily utter a sigh as the sunlight caresses her creamy neck. Her cheeks are still wet from the tears, she's pursing her lips - probably trying to keep back another set of tears.

"Okay. If you really don't mind," is her final answer.

I get up, summon Jack and lead the way. The walk through the park and over the streets is a silent one, but neither one of us really minds. At least, I don't think she does. I don't try to make conversation, scared that she will run away or change her mind, think I am too talkative, too curious, too nosy.

When we arrive at my place, I take her coat and bring her to the living room. I hurry to the kitchen to make us some coffee and when I return, she is standing in front of the painting I am most proud of possessing. I literally spent a fortune on it.

"That's an original Kiki Smith."

She turns around, surprised and caught off guard. "I am so sorry - I was just curious. This painting... it's intriguing. Very much so."

The name obviously doesn't ring any bells and normally, I would be extremely annoyed at that. I would have been annoyed before I met Jodi and when I was with her. But now, it just seems to be a relief to meet someone who doesn't know anything about art. She isn't aware of that world, of the politics it involves.

"If you want to, I'll tell you all about it. But now, it's about you. I mean - you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but -"

I am interrupted rudely by Jack throwing his front pawns against Tina's legs, his bone in his mouth. He obviously is very proud and now expects someone talking to him animatedly to let him know he's great. Tina seems to know instictively what she has to do.

"Is that your new bone, Jack?" she asks in a voice you would use with a baby. She scratches him behind the ear. "Has Jackie got a new bone? A new bone for Jack? Good boy!"

She looks up, suddenly aware of my presence and blushes heavily. I release her from her obvious embarassment with an encouraging smile.

"I think the coffee is ready."

I pour the coffee, get out some chocolates, milk and sugar and place everything on a tray. We first make a bit of seemingly obligatory small talk. I tell her about my Yale education in Art History and my additional business degree, how I ended up in New York and opened my own gallery after having worked at the Whitney, how everyone declared me to be crazy to leave that position but that I just had to pursue my dream.

I learn that she's from Chapel Hill, NC and came to LA five years ago with a scholarship. She studied film at UCLA, where she met her boyfriend when she was 20. He got an offer in New York and she followed him one month ago. This is the point where she bursts out in tears.

Before I realise what I am doing, I throw my arm around her and pull her closer. It's an instinct, I can't stop myself and even if I could, I don't think I would have wanted to. It takes a while for her to calm down again and breathe regularly. When she finally seems to have come back to herself, I don't bother to remove my arm as long as she doesn't ask me to.

"I'm so sorry about that," Tina whispers softly, her face still hidden in my thick hair. Her hot breath, the vibrations that her voice causes makes my skin crawl. I momentarily close my eyes, willing my heart to stop beating so damn fast.

"It's okay. Is your boyfriend okay?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's very much okay," she replies. I frown my eyebrows as I hear some anger in her voice. She takes my hand and squeezes it - not good for my heart, but so good for the rest of me. Her thumb softly strokes my skin and I want to melt into her.

"What's wrong then?"

"Ithinkhescheatingonme."

"What did you say?"

"I... I think he's cheating on me? It's just that for the past few months, he's been working very late, having meetings he shouldn't even attend. He says he goes because his colleague, Steve Carter, doesn't have the time for them. Then there's the fact that when he is home, he receives these texts all the time and he never wants to tell me who they're from and what's in them. He acts so weird for the rest of the time, then. He's also very stressed - I can't tell the time since he last gave me a hug. Then there's the fact that he wasn't home last Sunday because he had to do some chores at his parents', but when his father called me for something and I asked him if he had noticed anything strange about Eric, he said that he hadn't seen his son in a month."

"Well, I don't think it necessarily means him cheating on you... he could also be planning a big surprise for you." It pains me to say those words, but what pains me even more is the fact that I don't want them to be true. How cruel is it to want someone to think her boyfriend is cheating on her, just so she'd break up and you could have a shot?

"Eric Myers doesn't do surprises. He's so controlling, he has his scheme, he has his method of doing everything. He hates anything that isn't ordaniry, that doesn't fit into his idea of how the world should be. But he's also handsome and succesful and charming, he gives me such a safe feeling. He always protects me and he's there for me. He makes me feel like I belong somewhere, a feeling I've never known before."

"But if you really think he's all of that, why would he cheat on you?"

"I don't know... maybe he's sick of me? After all, we've been together for three years. Maybe he wants someone new, someone fresh. Someone who understands his job and the stress it brings, someone he can have a conversation with about the latest news in the lawyer world. I know nothing about it, you know. God, you must think I'm so stupid. I know nothing about lawyers or art or architecture..."

"You studied film. You must be really good at that, then?"

Her smile lights up the entire room. "I love movies. I used to collect vintage movie posters, but Eric got rid of them. He didn't like them, they didn't fit with his art and he didn't know they meant so much to me."

I feel the anger rising, but I try to keep it down. What kind of pig gets rid of something that obviously means something to your girlfriend for that reason? Without even doing so much as asking her?

"I'm really sorry to hear that, honey." The term of endearment escapes my lips before I realize it, before I even have the time to think about it. I feel my cheeks warming up, but she doesn't react to it. Is that a good or a bad thing?

"I don't know what to do. Should I confront him? If it's true, my life is ruined. He's the love of my life, I'd do anything for him. I imagine him to be the man I spend the rest of my life with, the father of my children. I want to be with him until we're grey and old and wrinkled. If it's not true, it means I don't trust him and if I can't trust him, how can I continue to build my life with him? Honesty is such a core value to me and right now, I feel like that's missing in our relationship."

It feels good to know that she has enough faith in me to poor her heart out to a complete stranger. I hug her and I can feel the relief in her, I can feel how good it feels to her. My mouth is dangerously close her neck, her soft, inviting neck. My god, I sound like a vampire now.

"I don't know what you should do, Tina. I don't know how men think, I don't have any experience with them."

"What if your girlfriend behaved like this?"

"I would ask her what was going on. I would ask her to be honest with me and swear on her soul that she spoke the truth. I would ask her whether I should be worried or not, if she was planning something to surprise me or if she was having an affair. I would tell her that if she was cheating on me, I would want her to leave me for that other woman who obviously holds her heart so much that she feels the need to see her behind my back. I'd see it as a sign she still cares about me, as she didn't suddenly break it off but in a way, still wanted to see if we didn't work, but I'm only into monogamy. It is something I believe in, something that is essential in a relationship to me. I'd tell her to follow her heart."

"You're so kind, Bette, so loving and altruistic... would you really let the love of your life go?"

"I would if she weren't happy with me."

"So, you think Eric's not happy with me?"

"I don't know Eric. I don't know if he's cheating on you."

"The doubt is killing me. The insecurity is murderous."

She tilts her head to look into my eyes, which brings our mouths dangerously close. We both hesitate for a second, but can't stop our lips from finding each other. They react to each other as if they were magnets. Her lips taste so sweet, they're so warm and inviting. They're so... right.

"I can't do this," she suddenly says, pulling herself away. "I'm sorry, but I can't... I can't do what I think Eric is doing. I don't want to have an affair! I don't want to be weak and give in to my selfish needs!"

"Then don't," I say softly. "Just... don't."

She looks confused, as if she expected me to beg her not to leave, even though she has already gather her few things.

"What do you mean?"

"You doubt Eric. Talk to him. If you have, just follow your heart. If it leads to me, my door is always open. If it leads you back to Eric, if he really is the one for you... I'll know when I spent the rest of my life on my own. Because you have my heart, wherever you go, and it won't be mine to give to anyone."

"Bette..." is the last word she utters before she storms out of my apartment. I am suprised when I feel tears rolling down my cheeks, slowly at first but gradually faster. I feel the warmth and weight of Jack next to me, I caress him absent-mindedly. He pushes himself closer and looks at me with a strange look. A comforting one, though. Then he runs to the door, makes a high-pitched noise, almost as if he wonders where Tina has gone.

"I don't know, boy. I don't know if she'll come back. But damn it, it'll be the dead of me if she doesn't."


	3. Chapter 3 Final

CHAPTER THREE

Tina's POV -

It isn't as I imagined it would be. I thought I would come home and prepare a speech in my head, I would wait for him to walk through the front door and then I'd just throw it at him. If I didn't think I could do it, I would summon the image of the beautiful and strong Bette Porter.

I was so sure that he once again would be home late and I would confront him when it was already dark outside, late into the night. I look up in wonderment when I hear the sound of keys and the door opening when it's only 5 pm. I almost get angry at him for coming home early, for the one time I wish he didn't.

He peeks around the wall and gives me his most charming smile - the one that would make me swoon at any other time, the one that would make me forgive him anything. But not now.

"Eric, could you sit down, please?"

He frowns his eyebrows in confusion and shrugs her shoulders. "Sure; let me just bring this to my office."

He walks towards the room only he uses, I don't even know why he spends all his time in there when he is already at the office for so long. You can be busy, but nobody has to his job literally non-stop. He comes back without his suitcase. He's loosened his tie and slumps down in the sofa in front of me. Why does even this minor detail bother me? The fact he rarely sits [I]_next_ [/I] to me?

I take a deep breath and decide not to stick to the little words I already had in my head. I didn't have the chance to prepare a full speech, and frankly, I don't think he deserves an entire explanation. He chooses to do everything behind my back, but I'm going to be up front with him.

"Eric Myers, are you cheating on me?" I say in one breath. I can't believe the words actually left my mouth, they're out there now, somewhere in between us. He looks truly perplexed and I don't know if I should feel offended because he can't understand how I figured out, or relieved because it means he isn't.

"Tina... what makes you think that?"

Typical. He doesn't admit or deny it, he starts asking questions around the subject. He's such a... lawyer. I give him the brief summary of everything that makes me think he's having an affair, the same one I gave Bette. [I]Bette... [/I] I take another breath, the thought of her making me stronger.

"I... no, Tina, I'm not cheating on you! Why would I? You're so beautiful and kind, so sexy and honest and man, you have fantastic breasts!"

I frown my eyebrows, as if to ask him if that's all there is to me according to him.

"And of course you're intelligent and passionate and amazing..."

"Then why are you cheating on me?" I see he wants to protest, but I don't allow him to. "If you aren't, what is your explanation to all of it?"

"I... I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"And why the fucking hell not?" I ask, hot with anger. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's people not being honest with me. I want him to spill it to me already instead of making me feel like a ridiculous child.

He hesitates - probably making up an excuse. For the first time, I'm glad his cellphone rings at the wrong moment. This will probably distract him even more and make it harder for him to find a valuable excuse for not 'being able to tell me'. Just as he is about to pick up, I get another idea.

"Give that to me."

"What?"

"Do you have any secrets for me?"

"N-no." The sweat is running down his temples, he looks panicky. He is such a bad liar when it comes down to it. I've always been able to see through him, but lately he had probably become smoother at it. But now, not having been prepared, he's back to his old self.

"Then give it to me."

He glances at the display and is barely able to suppres something between a moan and a squeek. He gives me the device, his hand shaking. Could it be any clearer?

I press the green phone and hold the thing to my ear. Before I can even say something, a deep voice purrs in my ear. "Hey baby, I've been missing you today... are we still on for tonight or do you have to keep the woman satisfied?"

I feel strangely calm as I answer. "It's the woman speaking and she wants to let you know that you can have his cheating ass." With those words, I end the call and the throw the phone at him.

If I look at myself and how I have behaved in the past, when I think about my mentality in what now seems to be another life, my next step doesn't seem logical at all. The old me would have stayed and would have thrown all ugly words in her vocabulary at Eric, would rage at him and want to slap him and push him, but in the end forgive him because she believed that Eric was all there was in life in the love area.

But since I met Bette Porter... I haven't known her for that long, but she gives me this fundamental trust I thought I had with Eric, but of which I didn't even know what it was before I met her. I feel at ease with her, I know she will understand everything and will be patient with me. She has also filled me with a hunger, a desire to know who she is and what we can become.

That hunger is the reason for my next step. Instead of doing anything the old me would have done, I feel that I couldn't care less whether this relationship strands at this or not. That is why I leave. It's been the greatest part of my life for three years, it's been life-altering. It brought me here, to New York, where I've been isolated ever since my arrival... until I met her.

Her, who I know to be the woman of my life. It doesn't require any rational thought, there's no sense in being sensible here. There's no need. I barely have the sense to take my purse and then I just walk out the door. Closing it makes me feel alive, fresh, a new chapter is ahead of me and I can't wait to read the first words. When I come outside, it feels as if the colours of the world are brighter.

I decide to walk to Bette's place, even though it takes me half an hour. I don't want to take the subway, I don't want to take the bus. I want to spend what feels like a freedom I didn't know I'd last outside, where the city is buzzing, engulfing me, swallowing me. I just follow the stream and let the wind, the sounds of the street, the people around me, faith bring me to the place I belong in, the person I belong to.

I feel my heart beating faster as I come closer to my destination. Doubt momentarily kicks in - what if she decided not to wait for me? What if she decided to move on while she can? What if she doesn't want to let me in. But it's not like I have someplace else to go. It's not like I want to go somewhere else.

I finally reach her building and look up to her floor, blocking the sun that seems to be shining for me, for us. I then proceed to enter it, ring her bell and wait for her beautiful voice.

She doesn't pick up. She doesn't answer.

Fuck it! I knew it, I just knew it was too good to be true. No other choice than to wait for her here, I guess. Might as well take a walk in the park and come back later? No, I want to be here when she arrives. I sit down outside on the step.

Minutes pass. Keep on passing. Accumulating, adding up. Until a small, whiskey-coloured dot comes running to me from a distance. It gets larger and larger and to my delight, I recognise Jack. He jumps at me, nearly pushes me over, enthusiastically licks my face. When he feels that he has shown me his delight sufficiently, he runs back to where he came from, appears back at my side, runs away again, appears back and then runs. He's trying to tell Bette someone's waiting for her.

He's making cute squeeky noises, panting heavily from all the running. Finally, I see Bette appearing.

She looks more than surprised and I'm momentarily scared it's not good, but then she breaks out in a huge smile. "That's why you suddenly ran off like that, Jackie boy."

I stand up, suddenly nervous, still wiping my face with a tissue. "Hi?"

"Hey. Did you talk to him?"

"I did."

"And?"

"We're history."

That's her cue to take me into her arms and kiss me with so much passion, fever, lust, eagerness and most importantly, love, that it makes me dizzy and out of control.

Bettes POV -

Tina and I are watching a movie. She's leaning against me and Jack is leaning against her. I look at the both of them. My perfect, little family. I love them to death, literally. I'd give my life for those two, they're my everything.

I lean down to give her a kiss. If this were any other person, Jack would protest and try to squeeze himself between us. But he accepts Tina, loves her.

She smiles at me. "You know, I ran into Marie last night."

Marie is the girl who moved in next door two months ago, bringing with her a boyfriend and a very cute female dog called Holly. Jack enamoured her in no time. They're as happy a couple as we are.

"Did something happen?"

My favourite blonde has a sparkle in her eyes. A cute, happy one. "Jackie's going to be a daddy."

I pretend to pout. "Great. So now our dog will have children sooner than the two of us?"

Silence.

Oh-oh.

Huge smile.

Ca-ching!

"Our dog? Children?"

"Of course," I mumble, slipping my hand under her shirt and stroking her delicious, soft skin. "Whenever you want."

"I love you."

THE END


End file.
